Save the one you love
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The team turns to the only person who can help their wounded pilot, his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**I came up with this and actually wrote some of it on my phone, lol. Thought I'd try and type it up for you all and I hope that you like it.**

The weak groan broke the silence as Murdock fell back in B.A.'s lap, blood soaking his shirt and pooling beneath him as Hannibal pressed down on the two gunshot wounds.

The pilot's sweat covered face contorted with pain, the pressure Hannibal applied caused another wave to hit him; B.A. watching as the man moved his head to the side with another groan as his eyes shut.

B.A.'s gentle shake and gruff voice managed to get through to Murdock who finally opened his eyes again and shifted to see B.A., "Don't give up man, you stay awake!" He growled, the pilot blinked to show that he understood.

Hannibal shut his eyes for a moment before looking at Face who was behind the wheel, "Drive faster Face."

The Colonel hadn't realized till now just how weak his pilot really was, barely able to open his eyes as beads of sweat came down his face.

His body lightly shaking under Hannibal's red, sticky hands that contiued to press down on the jacket. Murdock began to cough hard, the cough was dry and died down quickly.

The last ounce of strength the pilot still had quickly left him after the small fit of coughing, causing him to go limp in B.A.'s arms.

B.A. felt his panic inside increase when he saw Murdock's head fall to the side, his eyes still cracked open as Hannibal checked his pulse.

"He's alive B.A., try to stay calm."

Their leader spoke with confidence; the wall he created allowing him to temoraily hide most of his worry for now as he continued to try and stop the bleeding with his jacket. His hands leaving bloody handprints on the material that was now soaked with the pilot's blood.

"Hang in there Captain, we're almost there."

"Yes... Colonel.." Murdock whispered as B.A. shook his head, the gold around his neck clanging together. "Quiet fool, don't try to talk."

"B.A.?"

"Shut up!" B.A. raised his voice but it didn't hold it's usually treatening tone, instead it was clearly showing how he was feeling to the barely aware pilot who still felt like dead weight.

No strength to do anything but try and stay awake while they continued down the dirt road until Face came to a stop outside a house.

Hannibal's mind raced, feelings of guilt blanketing his heart while Face slid open the side door; B.A. quickly and carefully getting out of the van with the semi-conscious Murdock in his arms.

Hannibal still trying to keep pressure on the wounds while keeping up with B.A.'s quickening pace; the front door to the clinic attached to the small house opened slowly after Face practically pounded on the door.

In the doorframe was a small woman, her brown hair barely touching the tops of her shoulders, her eyes down on her white coat that she was straightening out before moving them to see the rest of the team.

Her lips parting when she saw her husband lying in B.A.'s arms, her eyes welling up as she turned and ran back into the house.

Gathering things she would need and motioning to the spot she's cleared for them, she continued to go through the cabinets before turning to find B.A. moving away from the pilot who was now lying on a metal examination table.

Face placing his jacket under Murdock's head to try and make him a little more comfortable while Kelly scrambled over to the table with her supplies, remembering everything she'd read about tending to wounds like this for people.

"You sure you don't want our help Kelly?" Face asked her as she tried to push them out the door to go to another room, the only one still in the room with her was B.A. who was sitting on a chair next to the table.

"I'll be fine," She pushed the hair from her eyes, "Now go get cleaned up."

Hannibal obeyed the command of his friends wife, walking into the next room with Face in tow to find a bathroom and get cleaned up.

B.A. sat in the chair staring at Murdock as Kelly got to work, he could see her hands shaking slightly as one tear escaped her eye; sliding slowly down her face and hitting Murdock's hand.

"You know what you're doing?"

"I've done this kind of thing for animals," Kelly's tone was also shakely as she kept swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to mentally calm herself enough to stop shaking.

"B.A...?" A weak, whispered voice said out of nowhere, startling Kelly as B.A. touched Murdock's shoulder, "It's all right man, Kelly's gonna patch you up."

The brown eyes were glazed over and cloudy, both of them slowly looking around the room until they landed on his wife. "Kelly?"

The vet's eyes shifted to look into Murdock's, the sight of his pale face and dulling eyes made her emotions well up again.

"It's okay now HM, you're gonna' be fine." She told him, his slight nod making her force a sad smile as his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness.

It was awhile before they finally managed to stablize Murdock; waiting until the rest of the team felt it was safe to finally move him into the bedroom he and Kelly shared.

Putting him to bed and placing the IV beside the bed; everyone making sure the pilot's bandages were still in place while hoping he was comfortable.

Kelly checked him over one more time; the woman's small hand coming to his forehead.

"Hannibal?" She asked quietly to the team's leader who was standing beside Face and B.A.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a cool washcloth, he's a little warm."

The quiet footsteps leaving the room told her he's heard her as she sighed to herself and rubbed her eyes gently as the Colonel came back and handed her one. Kelly gave him a thankful smile; only making eye contact for a minute before tearing them away from him to look at HM while she bathed his slightly flushed face.

"We'll be here if you need us for anything."

"I appreciate that." The sound of her small voice pained him as it reached his ears, B.A. could hear the hurt in her voice while she moved the soft cloth over Murdock's pale, sweaty skin.

He could faintly hear her whispering comforting words that were mixed with small prayers as her free hand held the pilots and stroked the top of his hand with her small thumb.

B.A. couldn't imagine what she must be feeling, sure, he'd come home after his mother called when those men broke her arm. He'd seen his team mates injured and bleeding; he loved the team like family, but he couldn't imagine what it must feel like to come out of your home and see the one person you love and are married too, in that kind of condition.

Having that one person's life in your hands, must be the most painful thing to have going through your mind.

Kelly went through so many different emotions while working on Murdock in the examination room of the veterinary clinic; B.A. could see it all in her eyes as she moved back and forth almost frantically, trying to keep calm while having her husband's blood spill out onto her clothing, skin and equipment.

Face shifted slowly, turning with a quick glance to Hannibal before leaving the room to go upstairs; the rest of the team were given the spare bedroom to stay in whenever they needed it. Murdock and Kelly put in three bed's, along with some small trunks for the guys to put their personal effects.

Everyone in the main bedroom could hear the upstairs bedroom shut quietly.

"I'll go check on Face," Hannibal announced quietly before taking his leave, his footsteps echoing back to the bedroom as B.A. stood in silence watching Kelly.

The woman was unaware of B.A.'s approaching footsteps until there was a chair set down beside her, a large hand resting itself on her shoulder and gently pulling her to sit down.

Her shoulder's relaxing under the big man's soft touch as he squeezed her shoulder reasurringly, "He'll be fine Kelly, crazy fool's too stubborn to give up."

"I know," Her voice was whispered as she stroked her husband's face again with a sad smile. "I'll help you get well HM, I promise."

B.A.'s strong but soft grip left her shoulder, "We'll be upstairs." His normally treatening and at times frightening voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle to her ears as she turned to face him with a slight smile and nod. "I'll let you know if anything changes, thank you B.A."

**This story will only have probably two chapters, I will not write the next chapter until I finish my other chaptered A-Team fanfiction which will hopefully be finished soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**My second chapter, and maybe the last one for this story. I'm still not sure, we'll see. Big thanks to all the people who read my stories.**

**Enjoy**

"K-Kelly?"

The woman buried her face further into the warm blankets as she kept her hold on her husband's hand; the weak, hoarse voice called her name again.

A light squeeze accompanying it as she finally exhaled, opening her eyes to find Murdock looking at her with a tired expression. His usually large smile was smaller, but still gave her the feeling she would melt into nothing more than a puddle.

She sat up, gently laying over him to embrace him in a careful hug as small tears ran down her face.

Her small hands moving through his hair as she kissed his cheek, his neck, his lips; anywhere she could before pulling away with a small gasp that made her seem out of breath.

"Thank God," she whispered hugging him again, her heart beating faster every time his small hot breaths hit her skin. "Thank God, thank God, thank God."

Murdock weakly chuckled, brushing back some of her fallen hair just as she pulled away from him. "I think he heard you... Pretty Girl."

"How are you feeling?" She asked wetting her lips and sniffing quietly, he kept his eyes on her with an expression meant to let her know he was alright.

Knowing that he wasn't fooling her as she moved to give him some room; jumping at his touch when he suddenly pulled her closer to him without a word.

"I'm feeling just... Fine."

"Of course you are," she whispered, feeling his head to find the small fever still there as he winced, her hand was cool against his brow, sending a shiver down his spine as she called out for the rest of the team.

"What's wrong Kelly? Is he alright?"

Murdock recognized his commander's voice, followed by Face and B.A.'s footsteps as they rushed into the room.

"He's awake." Kelly reply was simple and to the point, causing the wounded pilot's three teammates to go to his bedside.

The air in the room suddenly filled with mixed feelings of guilt and relief, happiness and sadness; all the emotions they'd felt throughout the night pouring off them.

"Welcome back Murdock."

"Colonel," the pilot whispered quietly as Kelly held his hand, both her hands closing around it as she brought her lips down and kissed his hand with a smile.

The relief she was feeling clearly evident as the rest of the team didn't say anything else to give her a moment, speaking up when she slowly got up from the bed and walked out to get the phone that was ringing.

"Hey buddy, glad to see you decided to join the living."

Face smiled when Murdock nodded, looking at B.A. who hadn't spoken. The big man looked away from his friend, clearly not wanting to see the pilot in the condition he was in.

"Hey big guy, you.. Miss me?"

"Shut up, why would I miss a crazy fool like you?"

"Oh admit it you ugly.. Mudsucker, you missed me."

B.A. didn't answer, instead he shifted to look at the door that was cracked open from where Kelly slipped out, her voice making its way back to the bedroom as Murdock asked what happened.

Only faint memories of yesterday coming to mind that made no sense as Hannibal stepped forward.

"You were shot, twice in the stomach, we brought you home and Kelly patched you up." He said looking at the floor then up to the bag beside the large bed, Murdock's eyes following the Colonels.

"B.A. had to donate quite a bit of blood so we could get you stabilized, we thought we'd lost you Captain." Hannibal added the last part of the sentence with hesitance, obviously not wanting to think about that as he took a step back for Kelly who'd entered the room a few seconds ago.

"Here Murdock, these will help." She said quietly, holding her hand that had two small pills in the middle of it; B.A. stepped past Face and carefully helped the pilot sit up enough to take them.

Kelly's free hand held onto her husbands, feeling him weakly squeeze it with pain as he failed to hold back his winces and small groans.

She kept blinking her eyes to keep the small tears at bay as she clearly saw the suffering Murdock was going through right now.

Quickly feeding him the pills and keeping her grip on his hand; she turned to the table beside the bed. Face picked up a glass that was sitting on top of the table and held it out to her which she took with a small, "thank you."

She could see him starting to lose his battle with consciousness as she held the glass to his dry lips, "here HM, drink some of this and then you can sleep." Murdock didn't respond with words, instead he looked at her and slowly sipped at the water until half of it was gone.

The pressure on her hand staying as he was lowered back to the bed, his head hitting the soft pillows again while B.A. replaced the cold cloth that had fallen onto the mattress.

"It'll take effect soon HM." Kelly told Murdock who only smiled at her with that familiar twinkle in his eye that she'd come to love so much, "I'll be fine Kelly, you know me."

"Yes... Yes, I do."

**So much for only two chapters, lol; sorry for the short chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, I wanna finish my other A-Team story along with my Sherlock Holmes one which I haven't worked on in months. I hate writers block!**


End file.
